Hidden Land Of Magic
by kamaitachi-san
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are sent on an A-Class mission to save a village from a gang of rogue ninja's, no one expected the said gang to be the Akatsuki. With the help of Itachi, whose less than willing to do this, the two boys are sent into another dimension with a genjutsu. They never would've thought magic and supernatural beings would make them realize their love for one another.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_ In this fanfiction, Naruto successful brought Sasuke back from the village and instead of being trained by Orochimaru, he was trained by Kakashi. This is a Sasuke x Naruto fanfiction and if you don't like that or Yaoi, this isn't your cup of tea.

 _ **Disclaimer for the story:** _Naruto's not mine.

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke Uchiha never thought the day would come where he'd be six-teen years old and hiding behind a tree from a creature that looked like it crawled out of the nearest dumpster. Of all things, he was behind a big tree that laid in the fire country, praying a collective prayer to the universe.

"I think I killed it. What is that thing?" His eyes glare at the creature that laid in the middle of multiple trees.

The creature was incredibly tall, standing or, rather laying now, at about seven feet or taller. It had a horrid snot themed color skin, yellow with a hint of green. His stomach was a bit chubby with a few scars across it. Gratefully, it had some cloth on that covered its crotch. Sasuke and Naruto really didn't need to see a monster's private parts! That was the last thing they ever wanted their minds to remember.

No book in history had any knowledge about it; At least every book the raven haired man read didn't. Though, Sasuke successful took it down with his fireball Jutsu so it couldn't be all that dangerous. Apart of him wish he stopped to ask the monster what it was, though. On the other hand, He wasn't even sure if it talked like humans did.

Konohagakure and the forest of the fire country was like the ocean. There was still so much to explore.

Naruto peeks his head out to get a glance as well. "I don't know, go poke it." There was no way he was going over there to do that. This was his mission as well as Sasuke's, but he knew one look at that thing would give anyone nightmares!

The two boys were Jonin's now and they were currently on an A-Class mission to go help a village that was being threatened by some powerful gangsters that happened to be Ninja's. It brought them back some memories of their first real mission! Though, this time they weren't in the hidden mist village nor were Kakashi and Sakura with them. It's okay, they could handle themselves with just each other. Even if they bickered at every free second they could.

"No, you do it, you're always talking about how much more manly you are than me." That was true. If the knuckle head Ninja wasn't yelling about being hokage, he was screaming about being better than Sasuke. How much was it true? That's debatable. If you asked any girl, she'd probably say Sasuke, though.

Pouting with his cheeks puffed up and lips perked, Naruto turns his head in a scoff, not amused with his rival's statement. Just because the reasoning was correct didn't mean Naruto had to agree with it.

Staying behind the tree and waiting for something to happen wasn't the right thing to do. The creature could get back up or another could arrive soon enough to see their friend down for the count. They had to check if that thing was dead and get going already! "Am not." The aqua eyed Ninja denies, not willing to even take one step near that thing. He could smell it from five feet away and it was revolting.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke starts to pull his Katana out of it's stealth. Really, the other was too stubborn for his good. For someone who took on almost anyone, the blonde boy didn't have much balls at the moment. Amusing.

Smirking in a mocking manner, the Uchiha makes a mental note to tease his friend about this later on. "You're right, you're not." Naruto feels some anger boiling up inside his stomach. "I'm much more manlier than you." He was not! If anyone was the manliest here, it was Naruto Uzumaki!

Whispering insults, Naruto follows suit as Sasuke hesitantly strolls towards the crispy creature. He was not about to let Sasuke out match him. "That thing smells worst than week old milk." Naruto comments, cringing. "I think I'm going to be sick." Sasuke only snorts. He did have a point.

The Uchiha had been around many dead corpses, thanks to the Massacre, and they didn't nearly smell as bad as the thing that laid unconscious in front of them.

"Be careful, this thing could be alive still." He grabs a nearby stick before poking the thing in the head; his katana in the other still. "At any moment, it could wake up and attack us again." Of course, Naruto understood that. He had a Kunai pulled out and ready to throw it if the moment came for it. He was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. His ranking was Jonin now! That meant he could handle himself. Well, mostly.

"Do you have any basic ideas as to what it is?" Naruto gestures towards the dead thing, the urge to throw up fading slowly.

Thankfully, it wasn't waking up and that either meant Sasuke knocked it out too harshly or hopefully, dead. It was bad enough to even look at it! Fighting it would probably be easy, but not pretty in the slightest.

Sasuke shakes his head no, just as confused as his blonde friend's. Seriously, everyone seemed to think he knew everything. It did help his ego and pride, but that was besides the point. "Honestly, I have no idea as to what this thing is."

That makes Naruto laugh a little. Sasuke didn't know everything, after all. For a while, the knuckle head would state random facts and ask if they were true; to test the Uchiha's intelligence. That only made Naruto more jealous, though. Of course, Sasuke had to be perfect.

"Why are you laughing at me this time, loser?" Sasuke stands up, throwing the stick he grabbed towards a bush. "You really are strange."

Naruto just laughs even hardly, snickering. The laughing soon came to a stop when he heard the other call him strange. He was not strange! If anyone was strange in this Ninja world, it was Shino and his clan. What kind of people actually like bugs? Butterflies were cute to an extent, but Beatles and cockroach? Gross.

Cockroaches had no need to be alive, yet for some reason, they were one of the hardest things to kill. It took Naruto about a million hits with his shoe to kill one. Right now, he'd much rather take on fifty of those things that get any closer to that revolting monster.

"It's the middle of the night and we still need to get to that village. Let's go." Sasuke draws his sword back into its stealth, no longer feeling any threat. This did confuse him, though. When he got back to the hidden leaf, he'd ask Kakashi about it or research through the library.

"If we have to fight a gang of rogue Ninja's at night, you're buying me a month long worth of Ramen." Naruto groans, hopping onto a tree branch and heading out towards the small village not too far away now.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "As if I'm ever going to do that for you, loser." He comments rather coldly. "I have better things to spend with my money."

When those words escaped Sasuke's mouth, Naruto could feel a imaginable katana stab him right through the heart. No one disrespects ramen or the ramen man. That was going too far! In the knuckle head's mind at least. Possibly Iruka's as well.

"What could be better than ramen?! More swords or knives for your dangerous collection?!" Naruto shouts, leaping onto another branch; his eyes not daring to leave from the Uchiha's. This was a serious matter and he needed answers.

Honestly, causing such a ruckus this near the area where rogue Ninja's were, wasn't the brightest idea. "Will you tone down your voice?" Sasuke wasn't in the mood to get yelled at by Naruto of all people right now. "We're going to get caught and like you, I don't want to fight any gangsters this late at night!" Who did? It was midnight about and if it were up to him, Naruto as well, the two of them would be already asleep in their sleeping bags.

"Fine, but you're answering me later, bastard." Naruto shrugs, agreeing. He already had a concentrate on leaping from tree to tree, rather than passing out and falling to his death. These huge trees were no joke. It wouldn't be surprising if they grew until they hit outer space.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf, Tsunade finds herself in the hokage office with a stern look. "Is all that true?" The news that she just heard about made her feel silly. It wasn't that the new info was, but the lack of her not realizing this was the case made her feel embarrassed.

Shikaku nods his head. "Yes, we believe the Akatsuki have something to do with the mission Sasuke and Naruto were given." This was all too much. The Akatsuki had already kidnapped the Kazekage and killed Asuma not too long ago. Did they understand what taking a break meant?

"We have to warn them." Tsunade thinks to herself, a hand on her head to show that a headache was forming. The terrorist group really didn't know when to give up.

In some cases, they were even more stubborn than Naruto. "Why would they be targeting Sasuke as well? I know of his brother, but I didn't think the group cared enough to butt an eye towards him." Tsunade shakes her head.

Everyone who lived among the five great villages knew about the Akatsuki and their desire of having the tail beast in their grasp. So, it wasn't completely unexpected when the group would go as far as to send a false emergency scroll to kidnap the blonde. Did Sasuke have anything to do with this?

The fifth hokage already knew that Sasuke was a suspicious fellow. He still had the desire to kill his older brother, much like before, but now he was more calm and secretive about it. She also knew that he trained in secret at times, which made her question the young Uchiha's loyalty to the village.

"Either they see his strength as a threat, since he is a close friend of Naruto's and holds the Sharingan." Inoichi breaks Tsunade from her thoughts. "Or it could be that he's working with them. Unlikely since he does hate his brother." That made Tsunade take a deep breath, assured by the other blonde's words.

Tsunade stands up from her chair and goes to the window. "Have a team go after Naruto and Sasuke. Whatever what's going on, if it involves the Akatsuki, they'll need some backup." Not only that. There's still the slightest chance that Sasuke might be a traitor and Naruto needed to be warned himself.

Shikaku and Inoichi bow before the hokage. "Right away, lady Hokage."

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and Itachi couldn't find the urge to sleep. His orders were specific and absolute; he had to do what pain told him to do. "I should have just lived a normal, boring life in the shadows." The older Uchiha mutters to himself.

The last thing he wanted to do was put his younger brother and his friend under a genjutsu. Honestly, if he could've, he would have told Pain that he'd much rather get captured by the leaf than to ever do this. Even if he had no room to talk; he did beat his brother and pin him to the wall once.

"Having nightmares there, Uchiha?" The mocking full of Deidara is heard from behind him. "Must suck having to go put a Genjutsu on your precious little brother. Tomorrow." Despite every nerve in his body telling him to hit, the Uchiha holds back his anger. Of all people, why did Deidara have to be awake?

Much to his displeasure, Deidara sits himself beside Itachi and grins. The older man knew that whenever the blonde grinned, he was plotting something. And even for a second, if the annoying member thought about hurting his brother, Itachi was going to push him off this cliff.

Just because he had to act like a heartless Akatsuki member that wanted the world to perish, it didn't mean he had to be a bad older brother. Though, he was far from being a good or hell, perfect one. He did traumatize the younger brother who was so dear to him.

"He's foolish and weak. That makes his life insignificant." Itachi wonders if you could hurt your teeth if you gritted them across each other too hard.

Nevertheless, he had to make his act look real; if for the slightest moment the Akatsuki members doubted his loyalty, his job as a double agent would go down the drain. Not to mention, he'd probably be killed. If anyone was going to kill him, it was going to be by a fellow Uchiha. And it was not going to be Tobi.

"And here I thought family was suppose to have each other's backs through thick and thin." Deidara mocks again. "I guess I shouldn't expect that from you. The man who murdered his whole clan in one whole night."

Itachi rolls his eyes, sighing. "Deidara, if you don't be quiet, I'm going to make you be quiet." He was in a bad mood and if his nerves were going to get pinched by the annoying blonde, he was not going to play nice.

He really should have just lived in hiding. That would've of been more ideal in every way possible.

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Naruto, the two finally were able to sit down and rest for the night. They weren't too far away from the village, but far enough that they could sleep without the possibility of their enemies attacking them during the night. Even so, Sasuke wasn't going to chance it. His instincts told him that he was in enemy territory and he needed to stay on guard.

"Why are you so stiff?" Naruto raises an eyebrow from his sleeping bag. He was laying beside the raven haired teen. "You aren't going to sleep looking like a plank wood." He never understood why Sasuke felt like the whole world was against him. Though, he should. The Uchiha had his whole clan taken away from him, lost his chance of gaining power from a legendary Sannin, and now, the whole village still looked at him with disgust.

"We're Ninja's, we can't relax like common citizens." Sasuke comments, closing his eyes.

The blonde laid there in silence before whispering a soft oh. That was true. Sasuke usually spoke the truth and this time was no exception. Shinobi lived the most dangerous lives in this world, after all. They possessed strong Chakra that could be turned into Jutsu's and other things.

Naruto shifts his body so that his face was looking directly at Sasuke's body; straight and hands beside his body. That couldn't be comfortable! "Do you still want to kill your brother?" Naruto's curious voice causes dark, midnight blue eyes to open.

"I haven't heard you talk about your revenge once since I got back from training with Jiraya-sensei." Now, Naruto was speaking in truths.

"I still do, but I've learned to be more quiet about it. I'm a mature young adult, no need to go running around yelling about it all the time anymore." Sasuke shrugs, looking up to the starry night sky. "I'm not strong enough to do it yet. So, until I am, I'll keep it on the down low." He knew that by now, he would've been close to being strong if he went with Orochimaru.

But the Uchiha boy was still very much strong. He went through three years of harsh and intense training from the infamous copy ninja himself!

However, he was thankfully that Naruto came running after him and didn't allow him to leave. The snake Sannin was beyond creepy!

 _"You have no brothers or sisters or family! You wouldn't possibly understand what I've gone through." Thirteen year old Sasuke yells, planting a strong punch on Naruto's face. No one understood how it felt. His whole clan was gone. His family was six feet under ground. Naruto of all people could never truly know how it feels!_

 _Naruto runs back to his rival and he grabs Sasuke's collar, flinging a punch at him. He wouldn't let someone like Orochimaru take Sasuke! Not over his dead body!_

 _Red eyes sharp, he yells right back at the Uchiha. "What about our times as team seven?! When we went on missions!" Sasuke had to fight back from an amused laugh. Those times weren't anything special. His time as a member of team seven was only a trail that lead to his true path! Going with Orochimaru and becoming strong enough to kill Itachi._

 _"How about our friends from the academy? Or Bushy brow's team!" Naruto was on the verge of tears. This hurt so much. "You're willing to drop us all just for the sake of getting revenge?!"_

 _For as long as Sasuke could comprehend, revenge and hatred was all that he could feel. Nothing else mattered to him. Bonds? Worthless. Feelings? Lose them. His number one goal was to avenge the death of the family he so loved and missed._

 _"Naruto, stop trying to understand me!" Sasuke shouts, kicking Naruto in the stomach and moving a few feet away. "If you had a family, maybe you could. But you can't! No one can!"_

 _That's when Naruto actually let out a tear. He didn't care anymore! His rival and best friend was going to leave. "Kakashi-sensei understands! Didn't you hear how everyone he loved is dead too?!" That's when Sasuke narrows his eyes. Yes, he did in fact know. Kakashi told him that himself._

 _"Why should that be important to me?" Sasuke's voice is flat._

 _"Because someone does understand, you fucking bastard!" Naruto doesn't even shutter, not caring at the moment if his tongue said the nastiest of words. In an second, he was sitting over Sasuke and was punching him in the face a few times._

 _Sasuke took a second to shut his mouth. Listening to the sounds of raindrops hitting the ground was kinda peaceful in a way. It made this hurtful conversation and fight less painful than it already was. Could it be true? Could Kakashi actually understand how he felt? It was no lie that Kakashi was strong himself. He wasn't the strongest Jonin in the hidden leaf for nothing!_

 _Next thing Sasuke knows, he's in the hospital of the hidden leaf with multiple broken bones in his body. When the blonde told him that he was going to bring the Uchiha back home with broken bones, he was not kidding!_

"Loser, how did you get me back to the village?" Sasuke sits up, pulling his sleeping bag off to look at the still laying blonde.

"A search party found me and you passed out in the rain. After I knocked you out, I followed suit because I was exhausted." The Uchiha figured as much. Naruto had a few broken bones himself and it was unlikely that the blond could carry him all the way back home.

Sasuke sighs, laying back down on the hard ground. "Right. Thanks." Was all he said. In which the blonde beside him became confused.

Was Sasuke actually thanking him for something?

The teen never thanked anyone for anything. Mostly. He knew what manners were, but he really didn't care anymore for them. Manners weren't needed when it came to things like strength. It was simply a nice thing people decided that had to be used.

"You're welcome, Sasuke. I'm not going to give up on you that easily." Naruto yawns. He just wanted to sleep. "Just don't go off trying to gain power from a creepy snake man again. I don't feel like kicking your ass again."

If the blonde really thought he could kick Sasuke Uchiha's ass, he was mistaken! The Uchiha wouldn't let a knucklehead like him beat him again. Not on his watch.

"Whatever, idiot. Goodnight." And with that, the two fell into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note:**_ I like the idea of Kurama teasing Naruto so there is a little scene of that. In case anyone was wondering, the magical land will have things like Elves and Wizards. Also, **I don't plan on making Naruto and Sasuke's relationship rush. I just wanted to give the readers an look on how they feel, that's all.** And thank you for the follows and favorites.

 **Chapter 2**

The dawn sun rays hit the eyes of the two sleeping boys directly. This made Sasuke groan, shifting his body to his other side. Naruto wasn't far behind, doing the same exact thing. They just needed one more hour, just one more. Ninja's needed eight hours of sleep as well and by far, they only got six.

"I'm not ready to get up yet. Go back down and sleep, Sun." Naruto mutters in his sleep, his eyes still shut. He was on an A-Class mission, yes, but he was still sixteen and the last thing any teen wants is to get up before noon. Morning people made no sense. How could you wake up in a split second and enjoy it? Breakfast was good and all, as well as bird's singing beside your window, but sleep was way more blissful! Unless your name is Sasuke Uchiha.

On cue, Sasuke lets out a small whine. The raven haired boy was locked in battle with a never ending nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. _Flashbacks_.

Finally, awoken from his in between state of dreams and reality, Naruto sees the Uchiha paler than usual. Cuddled in a ball with a pained look on his face, Sasuke's holding onto his dark, black sleeping bag with all the strength he had in him. This wasn't anything strange or foreign to the blonde. Naruto had a few nightmares here and there himself, but never nearly as much as Sasuke did. "Hey, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Sasuke's eyes quickly burst open and in a flash, has a Kunai to Naruto's neck. Talk about a wake up call. "A dream. It was just a dream." Sasuke mutters. Truthfully, he felt a little more than embarrassed that he just pulled a sharp object on Naruto. All because of a little nightmare.

Thankfully, he realized what was going on before successfully slitting Naruto's throat. That would've been hard to explain for sure. "Another nightmare? You should really get yourself checked out, Sasuke. Maybe some medicine will help." And it would definitely not make him look good. People were already wary of him after almost leaving the village three years ago.

The people of the hidden leaf really knew how to hold a grunge.

"No." Sasuke glares at the blonde. "I don't need them thinking I'm crazier than they already do." He didn't want more pity. Everyone looked at him with either pity or disgust and he didn't need any more of that.

"No one thinks your crazy. Most people in the village understand the trauma of losing someone." Or rather everyone did. If someone's didn't lose a loved one to a mission, they probably lost one in the Kyuubi attack six teen years ago. At least, most of everyone that Naruto knew did. With an exception for a few like Sakura.

The knucklehead always saw everything in a half full kind of way, but that surely couldn't be true. There were very fortune people who never lost anyone. "You're only saying that to make me feel better and frankly, it isn't." Cranky was an understatement for how Sasuke felt at the moment. "I'm going for a walk." That was always his excuse. If he didn't want to talk anymore, he'd go for a walk.

Naruto groans, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not going to let you go off by yourself on an A-Class mission. We're both Jonin's, but if an enemy attacks, I want to be there to help. You never know, you just might need me to protect you!" Naruto smirks.

"As if I need you to help me." Sasuke starts to roll his sleeping bag up. "I can handle myself, loser. I became Jonin before you, remember?" That seemed to strike a nerve in Naruto's head and he had to stop himself from laughing lightly at it.

"You've only been a Jonin for how long now? A few days?" Two to be exact. Naruto had gotten back to the village just in time after saving Gaara to be nominated for the Jonin exam! He had taken the Chunin exam a year ago and passed when he was visiting. He could never pass up an exam to go higher up the ranks! Now, that he was Jonin, he was one step closer to becoming the hokage.

Naruto puts his sleeping bag into a scroll. A really good way to hold your possessions was scrolls; he learned that while training with Jiraya. "You might have been Jonin longer than I have, but I am definitely stronger." Naruto glares right back at his rival, fully confident in his words. "You haven't seen me fight for real yet!"

Sasuke only shakes his head. This was going to be a long mission. "Show me sometime, than." Honestly, he didn't know if he actually wanted to see. "Just know if you try taking me down with a new sexy Jutsu, it won't work." Of course, knowing Naruto, he would at least try to use that cursed jutsu again.

"I've worked on a new sexy Jutsu, but its not one you'd expect. Guess you'll have to wait and see when I use it." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. What did that mean? "I think this one will make your nose bleed at least a little bit."

The last thing Sasuke needed was being told that Naruto, in fact, did have a new sexy jutsu and planned on using it against him. "You've been hanging around that frog Sannin for too long. He's corrupted your brain." Though, he had no room to talk. Since being trained by Kakashi hardcore, he found himself sneaking a peak at some erotic novels.

"You're one to talk! I caught you taking a peak at Kakashi-sensei's books." Naruto muses, earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"I was merely curious about it. I wouldn't be surprised if someone or I caught you peaking in the woman's showers." That made Naruto snort.

The blonde wasn't _that_ innocent, but he'd never look into that for many reasons. One of those being that he didn't want to have a hot tempered Sakura coming at him because with just his luck, she'd be in there.

"I'd never do that! I may be Pervy Sage's student, but I'm not perverted like he is." That was true. He probably didn't even know what an actual woman's body looked like. Which was true because Naruto didn't really care about that kind of stuff. He was to focused on other things than chasing down woman's pictures and learning _that._ "I'm a respectable Ninja and I would never peak on someone washing themselves."

Sasuke can't help, but smile only a little bit at that. It was admirable, but the Uchiha had more devilish plans. "Speaking of washing, I saw a water fall somewhere near here. There's a cave under it. Let's go wash our bodies." Without even thinking, Naruto was blushing lightly. He really wasn't as perverted as he put himself up to be and Sasuke knew that. That's why he smirked to himself. "Like you said, you're a respectable Ninja, so don't look at me while I do." As if the blonde ever would!

Naruto would much rather watch crickets run across a tree than see the Uchiha naked.

"What- Why-" Naruto shutters, not completely sure what to say. "I would never want to see you naked!" Seriously. The Uchiha was cocky and everyone knew this, but this way taking it to a new level. What gave him the idea the blonde wanted to see him all exposed?

"Good. The feeling is mutual. Though, there's not much to look at." Sasuke knew that was all a lie. The Jinchurki had big blue eyes that saw all the wonders of the world, a smile that could light up a dark hall way, and a body that was in shape. The Uchiha would never admit his attraction towards the other, however. Well, at least for now. That type thing would have to wait.

Though, Sasuke did have good reason not to make his attraction public.

Reason one being that feelings and bonds only got in the way of achieving your goals. If he was going to kill Itachi, he'd have to destroy all those. And though, he didn't show it all that much, the last thing Sasuke wants is to lose Naruto. With that, reason two was one simple fact: he didn't need to get hurt anymore. The Uchiha knew that if something happened where Naruto didn't come back, he'd probably lose it.

And that pissed Sasuke off. The slick loser found his way into Sasuke's heart; despite the thousands of walls surrounding it.

So, he did the next best thing. Play a joke on him.

"I have you know I'm actually really hot." Naruto hoffs, following Sasuke to the waterfall.

"I must be blind than." Sasuke lies. The bastard really knew how to pinch the nerves in the blondes body!

* * *

Only an hour away from where the two teens were at, a group of Hidden leaf Ninja's were on their way to meet up with them. The group consisted of: Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, along with team Gai. It felt like they were going on rescue mission 2.0. This time, instead of the Kazekage, it was two Jonin's.

With that in mind, the team found themselves pushing forward as much as they could. They hadn't slept since they left the hidden Leaf gates! Could you really blame though? They saw what the Akatsuki could do. If it wasn't for Chiyo, Gaara would still be dead. And with the said granny no longer alive, if the same fate took Naruto, he wouldn't be brought back.

"Can't we take a break already?" Tenten whines, slowing down with each step "I feel like my feet are going to turn into pudding." Everyone's feet did. Why did the small village have to be so far from the Leaf? "We won't be any help to them if we arrive there exhausted and on the verge of sleep!"

Tenten had a point. They would be dead weight basically. Being fashionably late was better than showing up and being no help. These Akatsuki members were no joke. They were strong! One wrong move and Kisame could cut you and _that shark's_ sword was not something to take lightly.

Team Gai and Kakashi knew that! They had fought Itachi and Kisame not too long ago. Which made them the best candidates to go help the two boys! "Tenten's correct. We should sleep for an hour and get back on the road." Neji speaks, stopping on a branch. "I'm worried as well, but our bodies do demand some sleep."

The others seemed to listen because they stopped as well, breathing in and out harshly. Yes, they worried, but over working their bodies wasn't going to get them to Naruto and Sasuke any faster. Lee and Gai on the other hand, were still beaming with sparkles. How they still had the energy of a toddler on a sugar high was beyond everyone. Hopefully, after this was all over, they'd crash. When they get home, of course. Kakashi giving Gai a piggy back ride this time around was not ideal; seeing the other way from the last mission was enough!

"We should sleep shortly to regain our power of youth!" The Sensei and student yells, hands on their hips. "After we're done, we'll rescue the two troubled Jonin's!" That only made Kakashi roll his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke didn't need rescuing. Hell, they just might get there and see that the two boys kicked some major ass. Though, he was their sensei and teacher's often found themselves very cocky of their students.

Luckily, Sakura pulls out a pouch full of different medicines. She grabs a few from the said pouch and gives the group one. It was always good to have a medic ninja with you! You never know what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves!

The pills were a crimson red and navy blue color with a single white line crossing in the middle. Everyone looks at Sakura in complete confusion. Why was she giving them this? And why was she carring them?

The medic looks around to make sure no other person is around. "These pills help us stay awake. Take these and when you wake up, you should feel like you had a full nights rest." She says, in which makes Lee exclaim about how his beautiful blossom was so smart.

"Sakura-chan, you're beautiful and smart! I would never expect anything less coming from you!" Lee yells with tears falling from his face or rather, an ocean. Everything about this man was dramatic!

"Where were these when I went on those S-Class missions?" Kakashi mutters to himself, eyeing his pill. S-Class missions were rough and you were lucky if you got an hour of sleep a night. The copy nin was well aware of that; he had taken countless high ranked missions!

* * *

Tsunade was beyond pissed. Partly at herself and at the group who made her look like a fool! She knew that mission requested looked unprofessional, but she put it aside and deemed a civilian had written it. It was going to be her fault, the fifth hokage, the person whose suppose to protect her people, if something were to happen.

"Lady Hokage." Shizune steps into the room, her precious pig in arms. "I can assure you that the team will get to Naruto and Sasuke in time." Oh yes, Sasuke. The brat who almost left to become her old friend's little _pet._ If it wasn't for Naruto, he'd be in the sound village, plotting god knows what. For all the busty hokage could know, Sasuke was plotting something now. He has been quiet the past few years. Suspicious.

"That damn Akatsuki. Just how far will they go to achieve whatever it is they want?" Shizune watches as her lady Hokage becomes stressed with the whole a deal. Tsunade had every right to be, really.

If they lost Naruto that'd be the end of it all! He held the strongest tailed beast. The demon fox. And Sasuke was an Uchiha with the Sharingan, he was useful as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at a boring, plain tree with his back to the cool, fresh water fall. The last thing the blonde wanted was Sasuke coming up with the idea that _he_ was watching _him_! And that's exactly why he was staring at a tree, concentrating on the cracks and bugs on it.

" _Is watching ants crawl up a bark of wood really that interesting?_ " Kurama wonders, teasing the knuckle head. "Or ar _e you trying to ignore the fact that you want to turn around and see the Uchiha naked?_ " Suddenly, upon hearing the fox demon talk, Naruto could've sworn that his heart stopped beating for a second. The fox never talked to him!

"Why the fuck would I want to see him naked?!" Never in his life did he _want_ to Sasuke Uchiha naked and he wasn't about to start wanting too right now. That was his best friend! That would be weird!

" _You obviously have some feelings for him. Why else would you go to such lengths for him? I doubt you'd risk your life to bring just anyone back to the village._ " The fox spirit wasn't making any sense. Of course Naruto had feelings for him! Bonds were created with feelings.

That's why he went to save Sasuke. They were friends. And that was it. No relationship, no attraction. Just friends. At least on _his_ part.

"You obviously don't know me!" Naruto exclaims in his head, not having the patience to deal with this. "Even though you've been sealed in me for years." Oh, Kurama knew him. Like the blonde said, he was sealed away in the kid for years and over the years, watched him grow up. The fox demon saw everything the kid saw from within his red cage, taking note of all the people who looked at the Jinchurki in disgust.

Kurama rolls his eyes from the other side of the seal, resting his head on his paws. This wasn't your typical buddy bond. Living for multiple years gave him the knowledge of seeing the difference between friends and lovers. Even if he wasn't one to love. After all, he was sealed away in Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, two woman who had very loving husbands.

" _Say_ _what you wish._ " Was Kurama's response.

"Why are you talking to me?" Naruto questions. Although he'd never admit to it, his tailed beast was right about one thing. Though the blonde didn't want to see the Uchiha naked, he was very curious as to what his rival looked like under all that clothing.

Sasuke's body was probably perfect too! A six pack with gorgeous, smooth skin. He probably looked like a god. Why did his rival have to be so flawless in everything?

However, he could think about that later. When Kurama wasn't in the mood to tease him like an older sibling teasing their younger one.

" _I have to find entertainment somehow and I have front row seats to this._ " Kurama muses, a teethy grin plastered on his face.

In which, full of anger, Naruto turns around to yell at the demon to give it a piece of his mind. However, instead of doing so in his head, he did it outside and his aqua blue eyes saw something that made _his_ nose bleed. Instead of washing himself in a water fall, Sasuke was standing a few feet away, shirtless. His hair was wet, but that was only to add effect to his looks. He wasn't even bathing! That meant Naruto stared at a tree for a whole ten minutes for nothing.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk. He wondered how long it'd take for the blonde to turn around and look. "Did you seriously consider bathing out in the opening?" Sasuke questions, his arms crossed. "I'm not sure about you, but I don't wish to show the world my ass." The Uchiha wanted to see if the blonde really was corrupt by the sanin or if he was still his innocent self. Well, as innocent as Naruto could be.

No one could be a hundred percent innocent if they invented a sexy jutsu.

"You bastard! You did that just to see how long it'd take for me to peak at your ass?" Sasuke nods. "If anyone's the pervert here, it's you!" With a blush as bright as the sun, the blonde stomps off into the distance, completely annoyed. Sasuke's been hanging too much around Kakashi! First, the knuckle head catches the Uchiha pervert reading an erotic book. " _I was merely curious about it._ " Terrible excuse, really. Now, he was doing perverted tests!

* * *

"Is it time to strike yet?" Kisame watches as the blonde Jinchurki strolls off, the Uchiha close behind him. "Looks like they're getting pretty friendly."

Hearing the swordsman's comment, the group turns their attention. To the naked eye of an stranger, they didn't look like just friends. Sasuke had just sat there, shirtless waiting for the blonde to notice him! Or so it looked. That wasn't entirely the case. The younger Uchiha just wanted to mess with the other!

Deidara grins in amusement. "Maybe it'd be rude of us to interpret two love birds and their morning together!" Yes, perhaps it was. If _they were_ dating. Who could blame them? The blonde obviously was intrigued by seeing his rival shirtless. He was blushing!

Itachi rolls his eyes at the two guys who for some reason, thought his brother was dating Naruto of all people. Although, if Itachi didn't know better, he would've thought the same thing. He was no stranger, after all.

"If they were love birds, don't you think Naruto would have kissed him instead of dashing off?" With that, Kisame and Deidara roll their eyes. Why did Itachi have to be such a show off? "Honestly, you guys will make up anything just for your own amusement." Kind of like how they pulled that prank on Pain.

Kisame and Deidara thought it'd be such a good idea to spill oil on the orange haired member and say, " _Sorry, your piercings looked like they were going to rust._ "

Pain wasn't amused or pleased in the slightest. Luckily, he just ignored them and didn't _show_ _them_ pain.

Konan joins into the fray, shaking her head. "It's almost time, Uchiha. Are you prepared to do the genjutsu?" Her orange eyes stared emotionlessly into Itachi's dark ones. "Remember. The world has to be believable." Of course. They couldn't risk Sasuke realizing what was going on and somehow counter the jutsu with his own. He was an Uchiha as well, after all. He held the powerful Sharingan.

"I know what I'm doing." Itachi states calmly. He knew the perfect world to send his foolish brother and his rival too.

Who said magical realms couldn't be real?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note:**_ Two updates in one day. That's a record for me. This chapter has different perspectives, so I hope you don't mind. Please enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 3**

Finally, after minutes of more arguing from the two rivals in the early morning, Sasuke and Naruto arrive at their destination. It was a small, farming village that didn't have much a population. The homes and stores were worn down and the poverty level was high. The blonde didn't think such a place existed in the village; hell, he didn't even know the said village was real until a few days ago. However, stepping in and seeing all the information be true made it all the more real. "How does a place like this exist in the fire country?" Was all Naruto could say in his question. Why wasn't anyone helping these people?!

Sasuke's eyes explore the place, looking intensely at the people and the structure. Something about this whole thing was fishy. This village wasn't even known to him or Naruto until recently! And he highly doubted the hidden leaf would neglect these people. Than again, this was the leaf.

"This is strange." Sasuke notes, looking over to a store. "Let's go into that store over there."

Naruto nods, following after the Uchiha into the store near by. He couldn't get over this! "I thought everyone was doing okay." A naive thing to think.

Not everyone had a perfect life. The two rivals certainly didn't. Their parents were killed, they were shunned as children, and lived off cheap food and drinks. There were quite a few times where Naruto had drank spoiled milk without realizing it! That wasn't a trip to the bathroom he enjoyed.

"If this village really is being controlled by a gang of rogue Ninja's, I doubt they would be living a life of luxury." Sasuke was correct. They saw how the bridge maker's place looked years ago while it was under that gang leader's control. As long as a man with a huge sword didn't come at them, they were okay.

"What do you mean by 'really is'?" Naruto questions, opening the door to the store.

The knuckle head walks in, only to see the store half empty. "Something tells me this village isn't what it seems to be." Naruto raises an eyebrow.

What did he mean by that? The Uchiha has always been the type of guy to question everything, but that didn't make sense. There was a whole village in front of them that they could touch! And people who needed clean water and healthy food stat.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about? These people are struggling to survive and you're saying-" Naruto cuts himself off when he saw a worker at the front watching him. The work's eyes are were hidden under his bangs and his whole aura gave Naruto the idea of running. "That guy's watching us."

Sasuke already knew that. He was currently watching the man from the corner of his eye, waiting to see if anything suspicious would happen. Much like Naruto, the man gave off an bad vibe, but instead of running, it was attacking.

The Uchiha wasn't known for running away from a fight unless he absolutely had too and even than, he'd question if he should. Running away to him meant you gave up and he wasn't someone who did such a thing. Uchiha's never give up or run away from a fight.

The work's glare keeps a good lock on Sasuke and Naruto as they stroll around the store. "What are we doing?" Naruto questions. He had thought they were going to get food like anyone else would do in a store. But as the food looked weeks old, that wasn't an option.

Thankfully, there was a restroom and quickly, Sasuke pulls the blonde in with him. This wouldn't be so... _intimate_ if the bathroom wasn't only a toilet and sink. If the Uchiha needed to use the restroom, why would he pull Naruto in with him? And that made Naruto's cheeks a tiny bit of pink.

"I don't think the village is a real one." Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke rudely shushes him to be quiet. "Hear me out. I was trying to explore this place to see if it was true. I'm going to use my Sharingan." The eye of the Uchihas that could see through Jutsu's. A powerful weapon to have. Without saying anything else, Naruto simply nods and watches as Sasuke's eyes turn into a crimson shade with three black dots. After years of seeing his rival use it so much, it no longer phased him or like some people, scared him. It was pretty normal.

"Genjutsu. A small one. Whoever is doing this wants us to notice that this place isn't real." Sasuke states, his eyes going back to their normal dark color.

"Well, can you break out of it? Because this place is making me depressed." Naruto whines.

* * *

Itachi watches as Sasuke tries his best to break out of the small Genjutsu he had made. Thankfully, it didn't take a lot of Chakra, so he still had enough to use when the time came for the bigger one. Now, it was simply another game of waiting and patience.

"I want to kill these fuckers already!" Hidan shouts, clearly annoyed with the non stop of waiting games. This was boring and he wanted to do something that would actually satisfy him. Sitting down on a rock and watching birds fly by wasn't.

"We can't kill them until later." Kakuzu says, his eyes not daring to leave from the card deck he was shuffling. "Or more so, Itachi will have to in the Genjutsu." As if he would. The older Uchiha had other plans and none of them consisted of killing the Jinchurki or his brother. If anything, it was to warn them.

Of course, from the shadows. He Highly doubted Sasuke would give him enough time to explain about all that happened if they met; his brother would most likely attack him right away. And the last thing Itachi wanted was a lighting bolt to the chest. He already had a terrible illness going on!

* * *

Meanwhile, Konan and Pain were having a conversation away from the group. The two had began doubting Itachi's loyalty to the Akatsuki and it's members. "He's been acting strange. I expect he might be up to something." Pain says calmly, sighing.

Itachi was a prized member with great strength and intelligence. There was no saying what the Uchiha could be up too. And he was unreadable which made it even harder. "Yes, he seemed off when I spoke to him a while ago." Konan agrees.

The two friends stand in silence, thinking of what to say next. What were they going to do if Itachi really was going to betray them? "If he tries to get in the way, we must kill him." Pain's voice is cold and serious. "No one can stop us from achieving peace." He was god, after all! And only a god can stop a god.

It's not like Itachi's powers would go to waste. If it came down to it, the leaders could always steal his Sharingan.

"Pain." Zetsu appears, growing slowly and slowly until he transformed. "I saw some hidden leaf ninja's. They were the same ones Deidara and Sasori came into contact with." Shit. The hokage must have found out! This wasn't good!

Konan narrows her eyes and turns to face the plant akatsuki member. "We'll send people to distract him." She looks to Pain to see if her orders were allowed and he nods. "Tell Kakuzu and Hidan to keep the leaf Ninja's at bay until Itachi sends the boys into the greater Jutsu. Zetsu, watch and keep us updated." And with that, the plant Shinobi disappears once more to do what he was told. Konan truly was a strong willed lady!

Pain shakes his head. "We should've had Obito do this."

Konan shakes her head. "For now, I think Itachi will be useful. We just need to keep a good eye on him." She than smiles evilly. "When he does something wrong, we'll take him out than." For a lady who looked so sweet, she was far from it. She wasn't someone to take lightly as well.

* * *

From the restroom, Naruto eyes the store worker from the now cracked door. This was taking forever! The blonde really wanted to go punch the worker until the guy started talking. Obviously, Sasuke was having a hard time doing this.

"How long does this take?" Naruto whispers harshly, closing the door. Sasuke, Sharingan activated, glares over to Naruto with annoyance.

Him yelling wasn't going to make Sasuke go any faster! If anything, it was going to get the blonde a red mark on the face from a punch.

Without answering, Sasuke looks around the illusion village, looking for the place that it stopped at. A minute passed until he found it. Only a mile or so towards the north was the place where the genjutsu cut off. Perfect!

"I found where we need to go. Run and don't stop, got it, loser?" Naruto grins. Show time!

The two raced out of the store, hopping onto the homes and rushing towards the cut off area. They needed to leave before the enemy noticed! And it wasn't helping that the fake people around them already did and was not taking a liking to the idea of them leaving.

Spears among other things were being thrown at them. It may be an illusion, but anyone would be scared if a spear was inches away from your face!

"Hurry up, idiot! We can't take our sweet time!" Sasuke shouts, watching Naruto as the blonde was trying his best to not get stabbed in the arse. He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off!

"I know, bastard!" Naruto shouts back, catching up.

Gratefully, it didn't take long for the boys to get out of the Genjutsu. Though, they did have a few scratches, but that didn't matter right now. This was all a trap! Someone set them up and if they didn't get out of the area soon enough, the enemy could attack once more.

"We need to get out of here." That was obvious. Although, that plan was soon destroyed as Naruto's eyes laid on two very familiar faces. Kisame and Deidara!

* * *

As Hidan and Kakuzu go to deal with the others, Kisame and Deidara jump down onto a tree. As they thought, it didn't take long for Sasuke and Naruto to get out. They weren't Jonin's for nothing! But even so, the two akatsuki members were S-Class level and they weren't going to be taken down that easily.

"Looks like Itachi's precious baby brother and the Jinchurki got out." Deidara teases. Until it was time for the plan to be activated, he was going to have some fun. Who said he couldn't blow off an arm or two? They would still be alive!

Instantly, Sasuke and Naruto's eyes lock on the enemies before them. Damn it! The Akatsuki. They should've known. They were the only ones who dared to send a fake mission in the hopes of trapping their victim!

Upon hearing his brother's name, Sasuke narrows his eyes. The Akatsuki were behind this and someone had tried to use a genjutsu. That meant Itachi was near by somewhere! But where?

Kisame laughs lightly at the younger Uchiha's reaction. "Your brother is around here." Sasuke glares. "But you won't see him until later. Right now, you have to deal with us!" In a blink of an eye, Kisame jumps off the tree and throws his sword at Sasuke.

By the looks of it, he was going to be Sasuke's opponent and Deidara was going to be Naruto's.

Blocking the attack with his Katana, Sasuke's eyes glare at the other's. "What is it you want?" The Uchiha jumps back, giving him and his enemy distance. He knew about the sword that Kisame carried. Samehada. Instead of slicing, it shaved flesh and was able to absorb Chakra.

Sasuke was going to have to be careful during this battle!

Kisame smirks. "That's none of your business. Quit your talking and let's fight!" The two swordsmen clash. The sounds of metal erupting around the forest.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelps, barely blocking an attack from his enemy. He didn't move in time and now, he had a nasty scratch on his arm that was bleeding. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to cover the wound, as Kisame launched at him again. As if Sasuke would get taken down that easily!

In the effort to slow down Kisame, Sasuke does the hand signs necessary for an Earth style technique. _Tiger. Hare. Boar. Dog_. "Earth-Style wall!" With that, he smirks. Having Kakashi as a master wasn't half bad, after all.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kisame destroys the earth wall into pieces. "Fight with all you got!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was dodging many explosive bombs from the sky. Of all the people he had to fight, it had to be the art obsessed guy again! At least he could get a few punches for Gaara. That was the bright side, even if it wasn't much.

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara yells as another bomb comes rushing down, Naruto barely dodging. "Aren't you quick!"

While running, Naruto creates two shadow clones to help him in this fight. He couldn't get close enough to Deidara alone. He needed some clones as a distraction! "Over here!" one clone shouts, getting the Akatsuki's members attention. Great, it was working!

Naruto runs around a few trees, the other clone behind him, and proceeds to climb. He was going to finish this with one blow!

"I know I'm not suppose to kill you." Deidara smirks. "But that doesn't mean I can't take your arm off!" Suddenly, the art lover senses Chakra behind him and turns around, only to jump back from a Rasengan. The Jinchurki was smart!

Hitting the ground, he watches as Naruto proceeds towards him, another Rasengan in his other arm. "You shouldn't be so careless!" And right as Naruto's body is in close range, he throws a bomb and rolls away. He got him now!

However, Naruto wasn't an idiot. With a poof, Naruto's body turns into smoke; showing that it was a clone all along. And as Deidara's eyes go wide, he rushes in to punch Deidara's face, sending the akatsuki member flying.

"Don't underestimate me, ya know!" Naruto yells.

* * *

Naruto's victory is short lived as almost a second later, a white light comes into view. What was going on? In confusion, he turns to look at Sasuke, who was seeing the light well. Last time they checked, there weren't any Akatsuki members that used any light manipulation!

Soon enough, the knuckle head and Uchiha found themselves in a field of cold, light green grass. No trees were around them and the only thing they could see for miles was the same field they sat in. They were somewhere else! And their enemies were no longer with them. That meant somehow, they were teleported. But Naruto wasn't good in that aspect and Sasuke had yet to use or learn that one.

"Sasuke, do you know where we are?" Naruto questions. He stands up and looks around, trying to figure just where they were.

"I'd say we're still somewhere in the fire country." Sasuke stands up as well, looking up to the sky. "However, I don't know where." If Sasuke didn't know where they were, that meant trouble! And this place didn't look like a Genjutsu like the village. This day was turning out to be crazy. Though, what kind of Jonin lived a normal life or went on normal missions? Certainly not ones from the hidden leaf!

If they wanted answers, the two were going to have to walk until they came into contact with someone or spotted another village. "Can you see if this is a Genjutsu?" It certainly didn't look like one, but Naruto knew it was better than nothing. And Sasuke thought so too, as he closes his eye and opens them again.

Only there was no Sharingan present. Only the dark abyss of the Uchiha eye.

"Nice try, Sasuke. Use your Sharingan!" Sasuke tries to do so again and to no avail. Oh no.

"I can't use my Sharingan." The Uchiha than does signs to use a jutsu and like his Sharingan, didn't appear. "What the hell is happening?!" Now, Sasuke is pissed and that was never a good sign. He was always calm and collected! And if he was angry, things had to gone wrong!

Naruto looks in shock as he than tries to create a shadow clone. Nothing at all! "I can't create shadow clones!" Naruto panics. "It's like we no longer have any Chakra. That can't be possible, right?! We'd be dead!" Naruto freaking out wasn't helping.

Though, the Knucklehead had every right to freak. None of their Jutsu's were working, Sasuke's visual Prowess was gone, and they were in a strange place!

"Naruto, calm down!" Sasuke shouts, trying to calm himself down. "You know just as much as I do!"

"Hold on, I need to check something!" Naruto sits down onto the grass once more and closes his eyes. He needed to see if Kurama was still inside him! If so, maybe he could get some answers. Though, the stubborn fox never listens so he wasn't sure how much that'd work.

And with much Luck, Kurama was still inside his sealed gate. Just like Naruto, he had a puzzled look on his face. Although, he seemed to be taking the news that Naruto no longer had any chakra really well.

"Nine tails!" God, he didn't like talking to this fox. "Do you have any Chakra left?!" This was an important question.

If Kurama didn't have any, that was definitely bad news!

" _I can no longer sense Chakra, not even my own."_ Naruto falls over in shock. Where the hell did their Chakra go?! " _I know for sure that we're no longer in our world."_ And thus, Naruto falls over once more.

* * *

"So, Itachi, how long do you think it'll take before they both die?" Itachi was pretty sure the only thing his partner could talk about was fighting or death.

Sighing, he proceeds to jump from branch to branch. The Orb where Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in was in his pocket, safe from everyone else's grasps.

Currently, the Akatsuki were falling back into one of their many hide outs. The leaf was aware of what was going on and they needed to get going!

"I don't know Kisame, I have to wait until the right time comes." The older Uchiha was an expert at lying and that came in handy at the moment.

No one needed to know that he was actually on his foolish brother's side. Not yet!

Meanwhile, Konan and Pain had another place to be. They were going to see the Masked Man.

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan watch as the hidden leaf Ninja's sleep. They had thought about killing them right there and have it be over with, but that wasn't fun at all, now was it? And Hidan wasn't one to have a quick kill.

No, Hidan liked to hear his prey scream and watch as all hope drains from their eyes. Kakuzu on the other hand didn't care; as long as he got some money out of it.

"Let's go wake them up. It's time for this party to get started!" Hidan was about to launch himself at the sleeping Ninja's, but was soon stopped when Kakuzu grabbed the back of his coat. This man never let Hidan have any fun! Lazy, old man.

"Look." Kakuzu points to the papers surrounding Kakashi and the others. "They have explosives. Do you really want to get blown into pieces?"

"Shut up! I saw those were there!" He didn't. He just hated looking like an idiot.

"Do you both always argue?" Zetsu looks at them with annoyed faces. It was like every Akatsuki member argued with their partner! Thankfully, he worked alone and didn't need to deal with someone yelling into his ear all the time.

"Why don't you go hide and watch us like you were assigned to do?!" Hidan snaps. He's finally able to fight and he still couldn't do that!


End file.
